Secret's Out
by Hersheys65
Summary: Jill and Chris aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other since they're tying the knot, Claire and Leon agree. But then again, they're family and repressed secrets are actually meant to be long forgotten. A one-shot story focused on Dialogue. ((Borderlined T/M for mild M humor))


_Follow/Favorite/Review. It keeps me writing :]_

* * *

"Congrats again guys. We'll see you Monday! Thanks for dinner." Rebecca and the rest of their old friends hugged the couple and walked out the door. It was an abrupt gathering of people from the BSAA, and even old fellow friends back when the two lovebirds were in RPD. Their friends took the time out of their Friday night to drop in after Jill sent a massive text message to come over to her apartment…sent less than 24 hours ago.

And it was well worth the drop in.

"Hey, may I kiss the bride to be, since she aint a Redfield yet?" Their drunk friend Carlos held open arms in the air while still hanging on to Rebecca.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea… Barry and Quint are taking you home." Rebecca waved off with Billy.

"C'mon Chris. Be a pal~." Carlos grinned wider as he loosely flopped around, using the old charming accent

"No." He flatly responded.

"…This may be my only chance!"

"No."

"…I'm dying though!"

"Sucks to be you. But no." Chris waved off and Jill laughed when bidding goodbye to their friends and shut the door, finding their last two guests cheerfully smiling at them with one last bottle of champagne.

"So you guys are really doing this huh?" The built and rugged man in a suit beamed and held his glass of champagne in the air for his favorite duo. When Jill called him up on his private phone line saying that it was a emergency, he knew he had to be on the next flight down to New York to make sure Chris was okay, or if she, Claire or Sherry was okay. But it turned out it was a bait to lead him here. And yet, he was still happy; it indeed was a family emergency. "Eloping? I didn't know you two were official again, but I knew somehow you guys would end up together."

"Yes cop, we really are." Jill laughed looking at Chris and clanked glasses with Leon appreciatively. "Well we have our ups and downs. But we realized, we fit. Who else would put up with me?" she lovingly looked up at Chris.

"Yeah, you could've just called and told me over the phone. I was already on my way to South America for a work meeting until you called me saying there was a family emergency." Claire's eyes flattened at her friend to make her feel guilty, but failed. Jill was too caught up in the moment of being surrounded by a good vibe.

Chris smiled down at his sister and put his arm around her, its been awhile since he last seen and hung out with her, and it was the perfect time to catch up. "It _is_ a family emergency. We're officially getting married tomorrow with you two as our witnesses. Jill will be your sister now."

"She's _been_ my sister. I don't need a marriage certificate to state that." Claire rolled her eyes and smiled anyway holding up her last glass in the air. "To you guys. Even though you two were already labeled a married couple years ago."

"Cheers!" The four friends smiled and downed their bubbled drink smiling and embellishing the great news. From Claire's perspective this was twice the ecstatic gossip; her brother marrying his best friend, his partner, his long-term love. And Jill officially becoming a Redfield; her parents would've loved her for Chris.

"I already set up the bed for you in the guest room, Claire." The blond woman pointed to the closed door at the end of the hallway. "I still have your clothes too."

"I set up a room for you too back at my place, but I kinda wanna crash here for the night." Chris felt guilty but played off Leon with laughter, making the girls laugh. However, he was not amused.

"Great, so now I have to pay for a hotel. I don't even have clothes. Thanks man, thanks." Leon cracked a sarcastic smile and tiredly shook his head loosening his tie.

"Its only for the night, just share the room with red." Jill yawned signaling at Claire as started cleaning up the glasses and champagne bottles in her living room.

"Its been almost a year since I last seen and roomed with you, beautiful." Leon made a cheesy smile at his red-headed best friend, and ex love.

"Watch it, _Christian Grey_." Claire raised a brow and mischievously smiled, reminding him about his personal and long forgotten nickname. Leon chuckled in nervousness. It was an old nickname she gave him with they were lovers and as he looked down, he noticed he coincidentally wore a dark skinny gray tie on, which heightened the joke more.

"_Christian Grey_? … " Chris furrowed his eyebrows and confusedly looked at his girls for an explanation. "Christian Grey, Christian grey… Where have I heard that na-"

"You don't need to know." Jill waved him off and shared a telepathic laugh with Claire. "Shall we clean up?"

"You know, I think I do need to know what Christian Grey is. I'm marrying you, I need to know every little thing about you now." Chris perked up at Jill as he disposed the plates and cups in the trash and the glasses in the sink. "As in, what am I marrying into?"

"Isn't it kinda too late for that? I mean you're committed to her anyway." Leon joked and helped wash the dishes.

Jill looked back and shook her head while wiping the tables. "It was just an inside joke between Claire and I, and indirectly to Leon."

"No I mean, married couples shouldn't keep secrets right?" The bulked up guy pointed out as he was new to the marriage ordeal. His fiancé freely agreed.

"Hm, I guess you're right." She looked back with a sly accusing half smile. "So are you saying you have some past secrets that even _I_ don't know?"

Claire scoffed out loud startling the three with a burst of laughter. "Of course he does!"

"Like what?" And Jill stood closer to her as if she was going to spill something good.

"Watch it Claire…" He sternly looked back at his sister to give a warning.

"Back in high school when he was really skinny, he tried to make it out as a break-dancer."

"What?!" Leon stopped what he was doing and laughed at him, Jill laughed along trying to imagine him on a piece of cardboard surrounded by his friends spinning and popping his body in crazy ways.

Chris stared back with an irritated embarrassed face and shot back at his sister. "Oh yeah? Back when Claire was a chubby bully in elementary school, she would always wear her favorite orange jacket outside, and the kids used to call her Clobberin' Claire because she looked like 'The thing' from the Fantastic Four."

The redhead fumed at her grinning brother while Jill tried containing her laugh and Leon was die hard laughing. So she made a retort. "The first time Chris thought he copped a girl's breast was actually when his friends blindfolded and tricked him into feeling a man-boob on his 18th birthday." She smirked and crossed her arms in satisfaction once she saw the priceless _'you're dead'_ look. Claire felt even more victorious when she saw her sister-in-law holding herself up on the table from laughing too hard.

He was going to may her pay, but when he looked at how Jill was just laughing, he had to get some dirt out on his fiancé too. "You think that's funny? Well lets tell them your secrets too." And so Chris scooted over to Leon and Claire, who willingly had all ears open. "Back then, we entered a 70's theme roller skating competition and Jill won first place. She had the afro, bellbottoms and everything." Claire started laughing along with Leon who was imagining an afro on his blond friend. They started poking fun at Jill; who was slightly angered at the sudden repressed story.

She glared back at him. "I was drunk! And you came in third, with Barry in the partner pair up round." Jill shot back viciously, and Chris' face fell. "They gave them the pity award" Claire and Leon continued to laugh at him more than Jill.

"On Jill's first mission in STARS, she was so nervous that almost _blew_ our undercover mission because she farted on criminal's lap when she posed as a stripper." Leon and Claire told them to stop as they were having difficulty breathing in air between laughs and holding each other up from collapsing to the floor.

"See what I did there?" Chris made a cheesy grin at Leon for making the gas pun and Leon laughed, embarrassed for Jill.

"Ugh!" Jill stood frozen in more embarrassment

"Its karma , babe." Chris held up one of the clean glasses from the sink and tipped it up in the air to her. He made an evil lopsided smile.

She anxiously started to sweat and glanced at Leon. He pointed her finger towards him "Leon's old friend does gay porn now and uses his name as an alias!"

"HEY!" Leon's face fell and horrifyingly darted at the Redfield siblings who made a shocking 'O' shape with their mouth. "JILL!"

She apologetically looked at him, clapping her hands together pleading with a guilty face. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't think of anymore for Chris at the moment!"

"….How? I mean HOW did that happen?" Claire looked at Leon who was madly flustered that one of his dark secrets were told.

"The guy had a crush on me when we were in the police academy together! I was okay with it and all but he suddenly quit in the middle of training. Then years later when Jill was tracking me down, she found out my good name was being tainted in … a dirty X-rated video… about cops…" Leon looked away in embarrassment, using his hair to hide his eyes.

"That's flattery on a whole different level." Chris nodded, laughing.

"Leon S. Kennedy is actually Leon '_SexMeUp'_ Kennedy" Jill laughed along too revealing more information.

"So that's what the S actually stood for…" Claire playfully flirted in a mocking way.

Leon blankly looked at her with annoyance, ready to fire at the laughing redhead. "…Claire was arrested for public urination." Her jaw dropped for spilling the secret. Chris and Jill smiled wide, eager to laugh. "She was up in D.C visiting me and when she partied with my fellow female agents, she urinated behind a policeman's motorcycle." He nonchalantly said with a smile on his face, while staring back with a triumph written on his face.

"When I vacation over at his place I would catch him late at night crying from watching Dr. Phil and Oprah T.V shows!"

Leon had red on his face and he huskily lowered his voice. "You said you liked seeing me sensitive!"

"Sensitive? Yes! Crying? No!"

"Pft…" Jill watched the two happily and nudged at her fiance. "_This_ is way better than Oprah and Dr. Phil" Chris snickered and tried to keep quiet. But Leon's eyes evilly fell upon them.

"Jill shops for bondage and sex toys online." He made an arrogant smile. Jill held her face in between her hands horrified and glanced at Chris who looked at her funny. "Next time you visit me and use my laptop, delete your browsing history sis." Leon smirked with hateful love towards the red-face.

"Now wait a minute, were her and I dating that moment? Or no?" Chris pressed on for more information. Jill frustratingly bit her lip at the idiotic government agent. "Cause I don't remember-"

"The time Leon got suspended from work and had to live with me wasn't because of alcohol probation, it was because he streaked in the white house and got caught on camera!"

"Nice…" The Redfield siblings nodded their heads in approval and laughed.

"That was a drunken dare between you and I, Valentine!" Leon hissed at her, shooting both the siblings a death look. "Last year when you guys thought Chris was got into a huge bar fight, he actually confiscated a marijuana joint from my neighbor and smoked it himself and ended up accidentally shooting himself in the face with my beanbag gun."

"… You smoked pot?" Jill's eyes widened. "It was no wonder you didn't want to urinate in the cup for your annual physical…" Claire giggled, remembering that Chris came home with a protruding blistered face.

"I was curious..." He grumbled and tuned Leon out. "….Leon kissed a guy."

"HEY!"

"Ohp!" Claire squealed in delight, laughing along with Jill, who was also biting her knuckles to contain her outburst.

"I didn't know he was a crossdresser!"

"Just stop man, you kissed a guy…" Chris joined the side his sister and Jill were on and ganged up against Leon.

Leon looked at the three, thinking of another way to push the embarrassment on someone else. And when it hit him, he looked at Claire. "When I took Rebecca and Claire to the beach, she got stung by a jellyfish so Becca had to pee on her to take away the pain." Claire quickened her breath and turned red.

"Ew…that's just… Ew." Her brother laughed. "She marked you as territory"

"I was in pain! And there were no lifeguards around!" She defended herself.

"That's understandable." Jill agreed and high fived Claire indicating there really was nothing wrong with that.

"Would you like me to pee on you if that happened?" Chris asked her as a joke.

"If you _could_ aim, then yes!" She silenced him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Leon once wore my underwear on a mission!" Claire spontaneously shouted out making the two laugh.

He smacked his forehead and twitched his lip as the tables quickly turned on him. "Geez, you really are my worst ex girlfriend…"

"Worst sister too. Back when she was in college I got a phone complaint saying that her professor filed a restraining order against her." Chris added on to her baggage, making Leon and Jill stare back in pure astonishment and hilarity.

"He only did that cause my gun fell out of my gym bag!"

"Ouch. You really _are_ the black sheep out of all of us." Jill grinned at her, making Claire more mortified that most of her undisclosed info was out on the table.

"I have more baggage on you too Jill. Should I share?" Claire threatened.

"The guys know everything already." She casually motioned. Then her eyes darted back as sparks started to fly in between them. "You keep quiet!"

"Spill it." Chris encouraged ready to see the two going to war.

"Back when Jill was in the police academy she paid off her student loans by stripping."

"Who are you?!" Leon laughed, still doubting he knew everything about his friend.

Chris on the other hand, had the most baffled look on his face, still grasping what his sister spattered out. "Makes much more sense on how you earned your first undercover job in STARS." He rubbed his chin.

Jill blasted back, pointing fingers at Claire. "She made out with another girl!"

"You're such a wild child now that i think about it..." Her brother shook his head in disappointment.

"Jill was born with a tail and had it surgically removed!" The men's eyes widened at Jill, crowning it the most bizarre secret out of the four.

"You told me it was a birth mark." Chris looked at her backside, making his wife-to be self conscious.

Jill flamed back letting her mouth run wild. "Claire lost her V-card to Leon back in Raccoon City!" The exposed non-couple cringed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Chris exploded, smacking his hands on the table, which frightened all three of them.

"N-Now wait…It wasn't _during_ the outbreak if that's what you were thinking." Leon innocently held his hands in the air unable to state his verbal defense as he quickly stood behind the red head. Usually he would've fought back, but Chris… was someone you didn't want to mess with when he was riled up.

"You committed a crime!" Chris motioned his hands in a choke hold as he slowly approached the two with eyes fixated on Leon. "You were over 18+, a perverted teenager! She was a baby!"

"I just turned 18 that time!" Claire defended and seethed making a face at Jill. "Thanks a lot Jill."

"You spilled about my abnormal bone structure in the sacrum!" She rebutted back at her quietly. The women glared and both rolled their eyes at each other calling a truce.

"This is your fault Chris!" Claire pointed a finger at her brother while keeping Leon behind her. "You're the one that wanted to know every little thing about Jill. You got more than what you expected."

"And you even spilled some stuff about all of us… Asshole." His wife-to-be added on, flicking his forehead.

"Yeah… But…" Chris exchanged glances at them unable to snap at them.

"And I actually loved her…You know, before she chose to leave me to go find you." Leon dryly stated as joke. "I even told you that!" Claire broke out an apologetic smile and sweetly cupped and skimmed her thumb across his chin. He loosely smiled back at her gentle gesture.

Chris heaved a sigh and looked at Jill once he felt her hand slip into his. It was pointless to get angry at something that happened many years ago.

_Everything_ that happened in the past led up to this present point.

To growing up raising Claire, meeting Jill at his dream job, saving the world alongside Leon, and starting up an anti terrorist organization.

It was meant to happen.

And all four of them were content with _how_ it happened… because of the results and because of how they came to be, they were able to still laugh and remember the good times that happened in between.

"…Did you really have a tail?" Chris couldn't help but ask Jill.

"Yeah." Claire answered for her. "But I never saw the scar now that I think about it…"

"We're gonna need proof." Leon joked, making Claire and Chris tilt their heads while staring at her behind. "C'mon Valentine, whip it out." The siblings laughed along with Leon

"Shut up…"Jill's tongue clicked as she brushed him off. "You are so going to end up in porno... Leon 'SexMeUp' Kennedy."

"I kinda want to know why and how he streaked through the white house…" Claire asked.

"I want to know why you made out with a girl." Leon irately shot back as he went back to cleaning the dishes.

"Easy. I got tired of you."

"…You're kidding, right?"

"Yes." Claire laughed shaking her head. "I was drunk."

"All of our golden moments happen when alcohol is involved." Leon pointed out.

"So I'm guessing you were drunk enough to kiss a guy." She grinned back. "Doesn't matter if this was before, during or after our relationship. You kissed a guy."

"…Let that one slide. You really weren't supposed to know that."

Chris and Jill watched the two continue to bicker while cleaning up the kitchen. They stared back at each other.

"So I'm marrying someone who shops for bondage sex toys, was born with a tail, and was a former stripper." Chris nodded in his head, repeating the information that was thrown out there. "I scored a pretty decent wife." He held up his hand for a high five.

Jill plainly looked back at him. "… Should I tell them you _also_ wore my underwear on a mission?"

"No."

"Okay then. I suggest you keep all that to yourself."

"Look at it as a compliment. Life won't be boring with you." Chris smiled putting his arm around her. "But when I think about it, it wasn't boring in the first place." He kissed her forehead and she hugged him back.

"You know that whole '_married people tell each other everything_' claim?" Jill spoke out, making Claire and Leon look back at her

"Yeah?" Chris perked up.

"That was stupid. Don't ever bring that up again." Jill punched his side, making Chris flinch and breathe out the pain.

"Y-Yeah... Noted." He wavered in defeat.

"Yeah. And let's keep what we said about each other in the family." Claire pointed to everyone, including herself. They all agreed and silently went back to cleaning.

"Here." Chris suddenly threw something at Leon.

He coolly caught it and noticed it was his car and house keys. "What's this?"

"You're staying at my place. You're not staying here."

"What? Why?"

"You took my sister's innocence." Jill and Claire snorted knowing very well Chris' protective instincts still kick in.

"You do know that was almost 15 years ago."

"Do you _want_ them to know what happened at Billy's bachelor party?" Chris threateningly looked at him. Leon sadly sighed in defeat.

"… I'll go stay at your place tonight."

* * *

A typical and funny one-shot story/scene on how i see RE's fantastic 4 spending quality time with each other.

Dont know who 'Christian Grey' is? Googling him is much better than me telling you. lol x]

_Follow/Favorite/Review._ Thank you so much for being a reader. Hope to hear from you soon. :,]


End file.
